


Atlantis Screencap Redraws

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Clip Studio Paint, Color, Fanart, M/M, screencap redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: these are inspired by @commanderofwhat‘spost about an ironpanther atlantis au





	Atlantis Screencap Redraws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderofwhat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=commanderofwhat).

[Image 1: Drawing of Tony Stark and T’Challa in the style of Disney’s Atlantis. (These are all basically screencap redraws.) Tony has his hands on his hips and his head tilted back slightly and is looking left at T’Challa, who returns his look, appearing nonplussed.]

[Image 2: Still in the style of Disney’s Atlantis. T’Challa stands behind Tony with his head over Tony’s shoulder and his hand over Tony’s mouth. His expression is mischievous and amused. Tony’s expression is annoyed and he is trying to pull T’Challa’s hand from his mouth.]

[Image 3: T’Challa and Tony are standing hip deep in water. Tony is staring down in dismay at his puffed up red boxer shorts while T’Challa looks on with one hand over his mouth trying to hide his amusement.]

[Image 4: A close up of Tony and T’Challa in profile. They are facing one another and are neck-deep in water. A blue glow lights them from beneath. T’Challa looks smilingly shy and Tony is speaking (and also smiling slightly), one hand on his head.]


End file.
